Drop It Low
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Everything has been going great for Beca and Chloe ever since the start of their realationship. But when Chloe's job creates some tension between the couple where will their future lead? Rated T for language & sexual content.


**First bechloe fic. This idea has been in my head for a while now and I couldn't decide which wonderful Pitch Perfect writer to send it to so I decided to take a crack at it myself. Hope you guys like it.**

"Babe, tell me why I agreed to this?" Beca whined into the phone. Chloe smiled as she continued to look through her closet for an appropriate outfit for work. "He's your best friend and it's his birthday tonight. Benji's out of town at some magic convention so you're being a good best friend by hanging out with Jesse." Chloe replied into the phone.

Beca let out a huff and pushed herself away from her desk. "I told him nothing too crazy and no movies. Benji won't be there to keep me from beating him if he takes us to a strip club or something." The redhead on the other end of the line froze and tried to keep the panic out of her voice as she asked "You don't think he would take you to one?"

Beca let out a laugh as she ran her hand through her hair. "I doubt it. I've heard the only strip clubs close to Barden suck." The brunette thought for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "You're not worried about some stripper stealing me away are you?" She asked, in a teasing tone.

Chloe smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Of course not. They're all too tall for you in their heels." Beca scoffed and said, "How dare you bring my height into this, you jerk. Better be glad you're cute, Beale." Chloe just hummed and pulled out her chosen outfit for work.

"Are you getting ready for work tonight?" Beca asked, pulling herself back up to her desk. "Sadly yes." Chloe said, with a small, sad smile on her lips. She didn't really like her job. She just did it to help her parents pay for her tuition and other expenses that came with being a college student. "Are you ever going to tell me where you work so I can come and surprise you with lunch or something?" Beca asked, spinning herself around in her chair. The pair had been dating for almost six months now and the brunette only knew that the redhead worked in a club like atmosphere.

Chloe stopped in the middle of setting her work attire on her bed. She let out an inaudible sigh, knowing that the brunette was getting curious. "It won't matter soon, baby. We both know that I won't be working there much longer." She said, hoping that it would appease the DJ. Beca stared up at the dingy ceiling of her dorm room as she debated whether or not she should push. She felt like the redhead was maybe keeping something from her.

"You're right. You'll be graduating in a few short months and I'll be done with my mandatory one year here and then we will moving out to LA." Beca replied, deciding not to push especially since the redhead would be leaving for work soon.

The redhead smiled, happy that the brunette didn't press the issue. "Yes, you'll be spinning in that club and interning at the record label while I work at Dr. Stephens' animal hospital." Chloe said, a smile on her face at the thought of the future she and the brunette will share together. She couldn't wait to start at the small animal hospital, she always loved animals.

Beca chuckled at the excited tone in her girlfriend's voice, but was starled by the knock at her dorm. She got up and opened it to reveal Jesse with a dopey grin on his face and a party hat on his head that said 'Birthday Boy' in big bold letters. Beca rolled her eyes and ushered the treble into her room.

"Jesse just got here, so I gotta go, baby." Beca said into her phone, while she ignored the kissing faces Jesse was making from his seat on her bed. "Have fun, but don't get too crazy. We both know how grumpy you are when you're hungover." Chloe laughed. "Haha, I won't. I love you, gorgeous." Beca replied, throwing a random stack of sticky notes when Jesse yelled out and 'Aw'.

Chloe laughed, hearing the treble in the background. "I love you too, babe." She replied, hanging up her cell. She let out a sigh when she looked back at her work attire. "You should tell her." Aubrey said, from her place against the door of Chloe's bedroom. "I should have told her a long time ago. I just didn't think she would be okay with it." The redhead replied still looking at the outfit on her bed.

Aubrey nodded her head. "And how would she feel about it now? After you two have been together for almost half a year." The other Bella questioned as she fully stepped into the bedroom. Chloe ran her hand through her hair as she sat on the end of her bed, facing her best friend. "She'll be pissed that I hid this from her and she has every right to be. I'm going to tell her after we've left Barden."

The blonde opened her mouth to argue, but promptly shut it. She knew whatever she said, the redhead would already know and completely agree with. Plus, she actually like the tiny DJ for her friend, even though she had completely changed the Bella's set and turned just about everything upside down. Beca truly loved Chloe and was actually a very dependable partner.

Aubrey let out a sigh and sat down next to her fellow Bella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She loves you and I know that when you do tell her she'll be pissed and need her space, but I think eventually she'll get over it." She said, squeezing Chloe into her side. The redhead rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and sighed. "You're right, but she'll also feel betrayed and hurt. And that's a lot harder to get over."

* * *

"Okay, where are we going for some food, birthday boy?" Beca asked, as she and Jesse returned their mini golf clubs to the bored looking attendant. Ever since Beca and Chloe realized their feelings for one another Beca had let down Jesse, easily and the two had become very close friends. The Treble jokingly calling the tiny Bella his wing woman. "Well, my awesome wing woman, I have decided to end this birthday bash with a bang." Jesse replied, a mischievous smirk on his face as he led them to his car. Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I swear if we're going to that creepy ass Hooters near campus I'm gonna kick your ass."

Jesse just laughed as the two slid into his car. "Oh, trust me this place is _so_ much better." He winked at Beca's raised eyebrow as he started up the car.

* * *

"Jesse Michael Swanson you better start this car back up and take us some where else!" Beca hissed, her arms folded across her chest as they sat in front of a club twenty minutes outside of the city. She shot a glare at the Treble, resisting the urge to reach out and wrap her hands around his neck.

"Come on, Becaw. This isn't some disgusting joint and the food here is a million times better than the Hooters next to campus. Please, oh please, oh please!" Jesse said, turning towards his friend and clasping his hands together. The Bella just leveled a deathly glare at the man in the driver's seat. "Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I'm automatically okay with spending the rest of the night in a strip club." She said, as her fingers started to twitch. She really wanted to just wrap them around his neck.

"I know, but it'll be fun. From what I've heard the food is great and the DJ is amazing." He said, hoping good music would help him out. He let a small grin grace his features when he could see the DJ seemed interested. His grin got even larger when he heard the tiny girl's stomach growl loudly. "Plus, it is my birthday." He added, hoping that would be the nail in the coffin.

"I'm not buying you a damn lap dance." Beca said, as she pushed herself out of the car. Jesse gave himself a mental high five and followed his best friend. They quickly made their way through the line and into the club. Beca purposely averted her eyes from the topless brunette that was dancing on the main stage. There was only one woman she wanted to see naked and that was a certain redhead.

Jesse led them to a table that was pretty close to the main stage. So close that there was one small table with two chairs between them and the stage. Beca would have put up a fight, but once she noticed that they were pretty close to the DJ booth she kept quiet, hoping that maybe she could make a new contact from this trip.

They both ordered their food from an attractive, topless blonde, causing the Bella to stutter while she placed her order. "Relax, Becaw. I won't buy you a lap dance or anything like that, even though we both know I plan on getting a couple." Jesse said, leaning over the table so she could hear him over the pounding beats. Beca just rolled her eyes and sent the man a slight glare. "Just focus on the music. She's actually not that bad, huh?" Jesse said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the DJ behind him.

Beca sat back and blocked out the scantily clad and topless women and just focused on the music pulsing out through the speakers. She started to tap her foot along with the beat of the mashup. She had to give it to the woman it was actually pretty good. Beca nodded her head at Jesse and smiled a little at the satisfied grin on his face.

After twenty minutes the Bella had relaxed and their food had arrived. The food was good, her bacon burger was actually delicious and from the satisfied moans Jesse was letting out his wings were just as delicious. She smirked at her best friend and pointed at the wing sauce that was smeared all around the Treble's face. He stuck out his tongue and flicked the brunette woman off.

"Alright, it's that time of the night, gentlemen and the few ladies that are here tonight." The DJ's voice came through the speakers, cutting off the music. Jesse and Beca both looked up at the main stage and noticed that the number of patrons in the club had grown. "You all love her and I love her just as much, so I would like to present our spicy Cinnamon!" The crowd went wild with wolf whistles and cheers.

Beca snorted at the cliché stripper name, shooting an amused smirk and raised eyebrow at Jesse. He grinned back, thinking the same thing as his female best friend. Beca smiled as the DJ played another mashup, but one that wasn't hers. She promptly started to nod her head along with the beat and zoned out a little until she saw Jesse's jaw drop. "Oh shit." He said, his eyes focused on the stage, his face a mask of disbelief.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she turned towards the stage. Her jaw dropped along with her world as soon as her eyes fell on the familiar redhead dancing around the pole on the main stage. Chloe was up on the stage in the shortest plaid skirt known to man and a tight, white unbuttoned blouse that left very little to the imagination. She looked like the perverted fantasy of a businessman.

Beca couldn't get her eyes off of her girlfriend even though the sight made her sick. She sat there numbly as all the pieces fell into place. The reason why Chloe never told her where she worked and why she had ridiculous hours sometimes. The brunette couldn't help the amount of anger and betrayal that was brewing inside of her tiny body. The redhead knew how much Beca valued honesty and trust after watching her parents' marriage implode.

That, mixed with possessiveness, was exactly why Beca hurled her drink at the man with a wedding ring on his finger right in front of her as he reached out to touch the redhead as she was coming off the pole. At the sound of the glass making impact with the man's skull both Chloe and Jesse looked in Beca's direction. Chloe's eyes didn't get a chance to meet the DJ's before the young woman hurled her tiny body at the larger man that was nursing the bleeding wound on the back of his head.

The redhead quickly threw her six inch heels off and jumped down to help Jesse get the enraged Bella off of the man. "Beca stop! Please!" Chloe yelled, hoping to get the brunette's attention and stop her from getting hurt in any way. With the help of Jesse, wrapping his arms around Beca's waist and her grabbing the young woman's upper arms they managed to pull her off of the bleeding man that had managed to fight back a little before his friend pulled him away.

Just as the club's bouncers made their way over to escort the man to one of the backrooms and to take car of the situation Beca yanked her arms from Chloe's grasp. "Don't you fucking touch me! Get the hell away from!" She yelled at the shocked redhead and wriggled her way out of Jesse's grasp and stalked out of the club.

Jesse and Chloe just looked at each other. "I'll take care of her tonight. I promise." Jesse said, giving the redhead a small smile as he followed his friend out, he nodded his head at the grateful smile she sent him. Chloe wrapped her arms around herself and went to the back where the locker room for the strippers was and sat down on one of the benches.

She rested her elbows on her knees as she placed her face in her hands. She sent out a silent prayer hoping that she didn't just screw up her future. She wasn't going to cry, not here, not in front of these girls that were staring at her in curious silence. So she got up, her head held high and marched right into the owner's office.

* * *

Jesse held the brunette's hair back as she threw up everything that was in her stomach on the side of the road a few miles down the road of the club. He continued to rub what he hoped were soothing circles on the small woman's back. He felt like this whole thing was his fault. It was obvious that Beca had no idea about Chloe's line of work and judging from the scared, shocked look on Chloe's face she wasn't ready for her girlfriend to know. He just hoped that he hadn't derailed one of the best relationships he had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, Beca. I swear if I had known I wouldn't have suggested it." He said, when the girl had finally stopped and was just standing there, hunched over, her hands on her knees. She let out a bark of laughter as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She finally straightened up and took in the sympathetic face of her best friend.

"If you had known and I didn't I think I would have killed you." She simply said as she made her way back into the passenger seat. Jesse got into the driver seat and observed his best friend before putting the key in the ignition. "What are you going to do?" He asked, worried for the couple. Beca rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window, hoping it would cool her down as she thought of what to say. "I don't know. She fucking stripped for money for a bunch of sweaty, horny bastards and never once thought to tell me. We have a future planned out together and I'm madly in love with her, but she didn't tell me about this. She hasn't been honest with me." She said numbly. She stared out the windshield, eyes focused on a fly that was walking around on the outside of the glass.

"Beca, I know this hurts like a bitch and that you're mad as hell, but maybe she was going to tell you soon. I'm not trying to excuse her or anything cause I agree that she should have been straight up." Jesse began, slowly, making sure he didn't say anything to further upset the woman in his front seat.

"But it's not like she was an escort or anything. She doesn't sleep with those guys and I really doubt that she gives lap dances." Jesse said, taking a gulp. "She's a…stripper. And guess what strippers do, they give lap dances! They rub their bodies all over the lap of some guy that's popped a boner. They…" Beca stopped yelling, choking back the sobs and bile that wanted to escape her throat.

Jesse got out of his side and went around and opened her door. He got down on his knees and wrapped the Bella up in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner. Beca buried her face in his neck and let the tears flow freely. "It hurts so bad and I'm so angry. God, this feels like my parents' divorce." She let out through shuddering breaths.

Once he was sure she was calmer he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "That girl is absolutely crazy about you. She would never let someone who wasn't you touch her body. Trust me on this." He said, watching as his words sunk in. When she let out a nod and seemed to be thinking about and considering his words he let out a grin. "Plus, your love for each other is the stuff movies are made of." He said, with a shrug.

Beca rolled her eyes and slugged him in the shoulder. She let out a hiss at the contact though. They both looked at the split skin of her knuckles, both grimacing. "Damn, million dollar baby, looks like you need some ice or something."

* * *

"Why can't I call her again?" Chloe asked, staring at her cell. Her and Aubrey were camped out on the redhead's bed, dried tears on Chloe's cheeks and concern in Aubrey's eyes. "Well, besides the fact that her phone is off and you've already left ten voicemails?" Aubrey replied, her frown deepening when her best friend let out a whine and cuddled closer to her.

"I should have told her from the start. Honesty is so important, she saw how not having any screwed her parents to hell and back and I probably just did the same thing with us." Chloe sobbed, reaching for another tissue from the box that was in Aubrey's lap. "Oh, Chloe. She'll be back, I might not know her as well as you do, but I do know that she fights for something she wants and she wants you." She said, hoping that what she was saying wasn't going to bite her in the ass.

Aubrey looked between her best friend and the front of their apartment when the doorbell rang. She decided to deal with the interruption quickly and ran out to the front door after pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's temple. She took a step back in shock when she opened the door and found Beca on the other side.

"Chloe here?" Beca asked, eyes looking past the blonde. Aubrey shook herself out of her stupor and straightened her back. "If you've come to chew her out then you can turn the hell around. She knows what she's done and has been crying her eyes out all night because she thinks she's just screwed up any future you too might have with each other."

Beca just looked at her and licked her lips, wincing as her tongue came into contact with the open wound on her bottom lip. "I just wanna talk to her. I mean a part of me doesn't want to and thinks that I should wait until it's actually daylight, but I know I won't sleep and that I'll just be imagining….stuff." She said, looking off to the side.

Aubrey studied the young woman in front of her and stepped to the side to let her in the apartment. "If I hear you yell anything along the lines of 'slut' or 'whore' I will come in there and destroy you." She said as she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Beca to head to Chloe's bedroom by herself.

Beca stood in the doorway and took in the sight of the sniffling redhead, surrounded by tissues. In that moment she still thought that Chloe was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. The thought hit the DJ like a ton of bricks and she couldn't stop the words that slid past her lips. "I love you."

Chloe's head snapped up when she heard the familiar voice and her blue eyes watered with more tears. "I'm still pissed at you for not being honest and hurt." Beca started as she walked into the room and sat at the edge of Chloe's bed, body turned towards the redhead. She smiled briefly at the framed picture of Chloe and herself celebrating the Bella's win before she continued on Chloe's nightstand. "Why didn't you just tell me right off the bat in the beginning? Why are you doing it?"

Chloe wiped her eyes before meeting the wounded and curious eyes of her girlfriend. "You know how people react when someone says the word stripper. They act like strippers are right there with drug dealers. I didn't want you to pull away from me, especially because of something I don't even like to do." Chloe sighed and slowly reached for Beca's hand, glad that the DJ didn't pull away.

"I started stripping as a way to help my parents pay for my tuition for Barden and to actually have cash to spend myself. You know how they're both retired and don't get a lot, so I hated them spending so much to help put me through college. At first I was a hostess at the Hooters here, but the tips sucked and the customers were so disgusting." Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Imagine that, guys at a strip club behaving better than guys at a Hooters."

"So, guys aren't allowed to touch you at the club?" Beca asked, her anger rising at the thought of some frat guys trying to touch _her_ girl. Chloe smiled at the smaller girl's protectiveness. "Hell no. The bouncers pull the guys out of the club as a warning the first time. The second time they're not allowed back for a week. The third they're barred from the club for life." She rubbed the brunette's hand soothingly.

Beca nodded her head, liking the rules the club had in place about how patrons treat the girls. "It doesn't matter any more, though." Chloe said, bringing the brunette's eyes back up to her face. "I quit right after you and Jesse left. I have enough money in the bank to live comfortably and you are so much more important than some job." She continued, squeezing the hand she was holding.

The brunette looked back on the framed picture on the redhead's nightstand. She smiled at the absolute adoration and love in the redhead's eyes as she stared down at the tiny Bella. "So you never…like…did stuff for extra cash?" Beca asked, her voice scared and unlike her.

Chloe brought her hand up to cup the other young woman's chin so their eyes could meet. "I don't want anyone but you touching me." She said simply. "I'm so sorry to keep this from you and to hurt you." The couple stared at one another for a few charged moments, before Beca leaned in and wrapped her arms around her redhead.

They both settled on the backs, Chloe cuddled up next to the brunette with her head tucked under the Beca's chin. After a few minutes of them both basking in one another's presence and both happy that they were still together and their future was still intact. A smirk stretched across Beca's lips as a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, babe?" She asked, curiosity lacing her words. Chloe smiled and squeezed the brunette tighter when she heard the word babe. "Yes, my loving and perfect girlfriend?" Chloe replied, smiling when she felt and heard the other Bella laugh. "Did you pick up some moves from your time at the club?"

Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow. "A few and I've gotten more flexible." She replied. She smirked when she saw Beca nod her head and a blush color her cheeks. "So, um…maybe you could…um, I mean…" Beca began to stutter. Chloe laughed, knowing exactly what her girlfriend wanted and was trying to ask. "I would _love_ to give you a lap dance, baby." Chloe said, with a wink.

**Hope you guys liked it. The song that was used for Chloe's dance was Milkman's mashup called Silhouette. **


End file.
